Equestria Chamionship Wrestling
by iamkoold
Summary: Welcome to the World-Renown Wrestling entertainment show in the world, "Equestria Championship Wrestling."


**Equestria Championship Wrestling**

 **Welcome to the World-Renown Wrestling entertainment show in the world, "Equestria Championship Wrestling." Wrestlers gather from all over** **E** **questria to claim gold and fame in Eq** **u** **estria's ever-growing popular sports. With years and years of wrestling history dating back to olden times. These fighters come to meet glory as they step into the square circle. All of Equestria gather to watch these performers gather in the ring to bring only the Best and the Finest!**

 **-Princess Celestia, Co-Owner of EqCW**

 **Solar Showdown, year 1002, May:**

 **(The pyro shoot out as the theme plays,** **signaling** **the beginning of the show, the crowd cheers wildly.)**

 **Doctor Whooves:** To the fans joining us here in Canterlot and all of our fans at home, Welcome to Solar Showdown! I'm your commentator The Doctor, and joining me as always is my good friend and Hall of Famer, Derpy Hooves!

 **Derpy Hooves:** Hi everyone, welcome, glad you can join us, especially after the Equestrian Games, what a night that was.

Doctor: Indeed, many matches, so many defining moments, and one of the biggest crowds we've had in years! We saw highs and lows, shots and blows; it is certainly not one to miss ever again.

(Celestia's and Luna's Theme plays, Fans cheer.)

Doctor: Ooh! Looks like our Princesses have a few words to say before we get on our way tonight!

Derpy: I wonder what they are going to say.

 **Mayor Mare:** Ladies and Gentlemen, here are the Owners of EqCW, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia!

(Fans cheer as they make their way into the ring.)

Derpy: They are lovely, bet that's why the fans love'em.

Doctor: Indeed Derpy, when it comes to being the big shot, the world is at their feet. The fans are bowing graciously for them.

(Mayor Mare leaves the ring as Celesetia and Luna enters, both holding Microphones.)

 **Princess Celestia:** Welcome to EqCW!

(Fans Cheer)

 **Princess Luna:** Welcome back, glad you've come back to see more non-stop action here with us. We got a great show tonight as well, don't we, dear sister.

Celestia: We do, but it's hard to top what happened a few nights ago at The Equestrian Games. The main event match between Cadence, Queen Chrysalis, and Discord for the EqCW Championship belt.

Luna: Yes, all fought valiantly, but only one came out on top. Ladies and Gentlemen, here is you Champion, Princess Cadence!

(Cadence Theme plays, the fans cheer. Cadence enters with the belt around her waist, followed by her husband Shining Armor.)

Doctor: There she is, our Champion. Having to beat both Chrysalis and Former Champ Discord, you can bet she's riding high right now.

Derpy: It always so exciting to see stars shine. Reminds me of the time I won the title, although I held it for a few minutes, it was amazing.

(They enter the ring as Celestia and Luna applauds them.)

Celestia: Congratulations Cadence, a well-deserved victory.

 **Princess Cadence:** Thank you, but I was not out there alone, my husband, Shining Armor, was there to support me, and of course, all of you out there!

(Cadence points out to the audience as she speaks her last comment, the crowd cheers, with chants of "You deserved it" and "Cadence")

Cadence: I would have never won this without you out there cheering for me. All of you are amazing and I love all of you!

(Crowds cheers and chants of "We Love You!" echo.)

Luna: Well-deserved Cadence, we are honored to have a champion who is loved by the people. Love by others and loved by-

(As Luna speaks, Queen Chrysalis theme plays, the Princesses and Shining Armor look towards the ramp. The crowd jeers as the Changling horde step out before Chrysalis enters. A wicked grin comes across her face.)

Derpy: What's she doing here, she's spoiling the moment!

Doctor: I don't think she cares Derpy.

(Chrysalis walks to the ring)

Doctor: Both Cadence and Chrysalis have been rivals for sometime now; I'm not surprised she's here. Spoiling the mood.

(Chrysalis enters the ring.)

Derpy: Hhmp! She's a sore loser, that's all.

(Chrysalis approaches the group, her changelings surrounding the ring; she smiles wickedly as the crowd chants "Chrysi Sucks!" Chrysalis shrugs them off and laughs.)

 **Queen Chrysalis:** Oh how humble we are today to be in the presence of our champion. Such an honor.

Cadence: If you're looking to start something, you better watch yourself; my husband and I will take you and your army down.

Chrysalis: Hahaha, You kid, but seriously, I am humbled to be here in this ring with you. A well-deserved win after all.

Cadence: Save it, I know what you want; otherwise, you wouldn't be out here.

Chrysalis: Of course, I want that title around your waist. I deserve that title as much as you do.

Cadence: I beat you fair and square; no way will you get a chance.

Chrysalis: You will give me one, after all, I was never pinned in the match, Discord was. The fool lost to you, I didn't. And now I want my opportunity to-

(Just as Chrysalis was speaking, Discord's theme plays. The fans cheer as he appears on the ramp. The changelings block the path as Chrysalis looks with a scowl. Discord smiles)

 **Discord:** Oh isn't this lovely, the bug thinks she has a right to a match. I don't know whether to laugh now or later. She so charming when she thinks she equal to me.

Doctor: Discord better be careful what he says, he could be kicking a hornet's nest.

Discord: Now as I recall, as former champion I have the right to a rematch for my title? Well do I, Celly?

(The crowd cheered as Celestia looks at Discord. Celestia is silent at first before bringing her mic up.)

Celestia: Technically, you are correct.

(The fans cheer. Discord smiles in approval.)

Discord: Good, well then, I will have my chance, and I am not waiting til Ponyville Days to get it, I want my rematch, Tonight!

(The fans give a mix of cheers and jeers at his statement. Chrysalis chuckles)

Chrysalis: You really are a fool, blowing your one rematch to tonight, it's ludicrous really. So eager to lose again that you would humiliate yourself before this audience. You are crazy Discord, after that match where she pinned you, she must have knock a few screws loose in that head of yours.

Discord: Don't be so sure about that, knowing me, she probably knocked them back. What's crazy is thinking you actually have a chance for the title. I guess since you have a hive mind, you don't have that much intelligence for yourself.

Chrysalis: Well unlike you Discord, as a queen, I rule.

Celestia: Enough! The both of you. Discord made his decision. Tonight, Cadence fights him for the title.

(Crowd Cheers, Discord smiles as Chrysalis frowns)

Cadence: Hold on Celestia, I want to talk to both of them.

Doctor: What?! What could she possibly want to talk to them about, the matter seems settled.

Cadence: Discord you will have your title match tonight don't worry, but that does leave a problem. When Discord loses, we won't have a contender for the title afterwards.

Luna: She does bring a fair point sister.

Discord: IF I LOSE CADENCE! There's no chance I'll lose to you twice, I will win my title. Afterwards you can challenge me again at Ponyville days.

Cadence: Well here's the thing Discord, I won't try to challenge you.

Derpy: What?! Is she serious?

Cadence: But I'm sure you'll have a challenger here.

(Cadence looks over to Chrysalis)

Cadence: I'll make a deal with you two. If I beat you Discord, I will challenge Chrysalis at Ponyville Days. But if I lose, the title is yours, plus I will waive my right for a rematch and have Chrysalis take my spot at Ponyville Days. What do you say?

(Chrysalis smiles at the idea as Discord face ponders the proposal by Cadence)

Discord: Your really want to risk your title for this?

Cadence: I know I will win over whomever I face, but at least you both have the opportunity to duke it out yourselves.

(Crowds cheer as they watch the events unfold)

Discord: Celly, do you approve of this?

Celestia: The champion made this decision; it's out of my hands now.

(Discord thinks to himself)

Doctor: Discord seems skeptical about this, as am I. Why Cadence would take a risk like this, is she really confident in her ability?

Derpy: Maybe its strategy, if she does lose, she knows Discord will face Chrysalis and they can beat each other senseless to get another chance at the title.

Discord: Cadence...You got a deal!

(Crowd Cheers, Chrysalis grins)

Doctor: Discord took the deal; looks like Chrysalis will have the main event at Ponyville Days.

Derpy: Yes, but now the question remains, which will her opponent, be?

Doctor: Will have to wait until tonight to see, but for now, what a way to start the first show after The Equestrian Games. A bout we are not sure to forget. Discord vs. Cadence later to night, winner moving on to main event Ponyville Days. Who will be champion?

Derpy: Indeed, speaking of champions, one of my Favorite matches the other night was the Interkingdom four-way title match. What a win for Twilight Sparkle, her first title win in the Company and you can believe she and her friends were celebrating after that.

(Camera Cuts to scene, Interkingdom title zoomed-in on. Camera zooms-out to Twilight holding title, sitting down looking at it. Her friends surround her as faint sounds of the fans surround them, cheering.)

 **Applejack:** Hey, hold yer head high Twilight, ya did it, you won!

 **Pinkie Pie:** I know right, I'm so excited for her, we need to have a party to celebrate. We need cake, balloons, party favors, cookies, presents, we got to invite everyone in the locker room, ooh, this will be a great chance to get my championship party cannon. This is going to be the best party ever! That'll cheer Twilight up.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Thank you girls but I'm fine, I'm still in shock and awe that I'm holding my first title.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Well of course Twilight, cuz you were awesome! Nobody can beat you, when you put Photo Finish in the Solar Lock, I knew you were going to win. Think about it Twilight, your now in the hall of great Interkingdom Titles holders, Daring-Do, Hoity Toity, Gilda, Granny Smith, DJ Pon-3, and even Spitfire and Soarin. I'm so jealous.

 **Rarity:** Now, now, Rainbow, keep it together, it is an honor, and Twilight is going to celebrate in her own way.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh yes, I'm happy for you too Twilight.

 **Spike:** Don't forget me! I was there to support you all the way, the best manager and number one assistant!

Twilight: Hahaha, of course Spike, I'll never forget you. If anything your friendship kept me going through out that match. Thank you all of you.

(The group gathers around for a hug.)

Twilight: I know my journey isn't over yet, I still have to defend my title, hopefully we know who my opponent will be soon. I'm kind of nervous, I just won this and now I don't want to lose it.

Rainbow: And you won't just do what you do and nobody can beat you.

 **Group:** Yeah! She's Right! You can do it Twilight!

(Twilight smiles)

Doctor: Quite the humble champion, I can see why Princess Celestia train her personally.

Derpy: Oh I hope she can keep the title, I think I'm as nervous as she is.

Doctor: Will learn her opponent later tonight, right now have a singles match going on! Octavia Melody vs. Flam!

Derpy: That's right Doctor, this rivalry has been going on since before The Equestrian Games. The Flim-Flam Brothers had it out for the Canterlot Ensemble. After their match they assaulted the Ensemble, taking them down to the mat, before unloading their ultimate insult. Taking their instrument and beating them. Octavia escape the melee by countering the brothers and making them run for the hills. They however took the other Ensemble members down, leaving Octavia the only one standing. With the rest of her Stable out of commission, she's all that's left to take on the Brothers.

(Octavia's Theme Plays, fans cheer and the bell rings a couple of times. Octavia walks to the ring.)

Mayor: The following match is schedule for one fall, making her way to the ring, currently residing in Ponyville, Octavia Melody!

Doctor: That's a look of vengeance in her face. Can't imagine what's going on in her mind.

Derpy: If anything she wants to beat them down.

(Flim-Flam Bros. Theme plays. They enter and the crowd boos.)

Mayor: And her opponent, accompanied by his brother, Flim, he is one half of the Flim-Flam Brothers, Flam!

Derpy: Ugh, the smug smiles on their faces, there's no remorse for what they done.

Doctor: Indeed Derpy, they don't care who they hurt, so long as they end up on top.

(Flam enters the ring, the ref talks to both of them as Mayor Mare leaves, the two exchange glances. The ref signals for the bell.)

Doctor: And we're off, Octavia and Flam on opposite sides of the ring, getting a good measure of one another, meeting in the center, and they lock arms, Flam trying to over power her but Octavia kicks him in the waist holding on to his wrist twisting it around his back. Flam is hurting, and Octavia elbows his shoulders and let's go. Flam's shoulder is reeling and Octavia goes on the attack again. Oh! Flam catches her with an elbow to her face, Octavia backs off, and Flam grabs her for a running bulldog. She's on the mat; Flam goes the cover, 1, no kick out. Too early for the pin.

Derpy: She really wants revenge, there's no way she standing down, Flam better be careful around her. Flam is picking her up. Octavia, aimed for his gut and connects he's bent over and Octavia pulls off DDT on him and he's on the ground. The fans are loving this. She's stomping him on the ground, attacking that shoulder. She's really done her homework; she knew Flam injured his shoulder one year at Running of the Leaves in a tag match. She's assaulting it, trying to send a message to him. She comes over to his arm, now's she got him in an Armbar, ooh, he's in pain. The ref is checking on him checking to see if he submits. But it seems like he's holding on, he's reaching for the rope, and he gets it. Octavia has no choice but to let go.

Doctor: She infuriated but she must stick to the rules or risk disqualification. Flam recovers, Octavia bides her time. Flam is getting up, and Octavia approaches, she locks arms with him once again they struggle to the ropes. She begins to toss him to the other side, but he counters and sends her off the ropes, she bounces back, Flam tries to catch her with an elbow, misses, Octavia bounces of the rope behind him. She clotheslines him in the back and they go down. Octavia goes for the cover. 1, 2, kick out by Flam.

Derpy: Flam barely escapes the three count but he's feeling it after her assault. Flim talking to his brother, trying to coax him and get him back on his feet. Octavia comes over and grabs his head, going for another DDT, but Flam counters and reverses it into a vertical suplex. She goes down. Flam gloats as its now his advantage. The crowd jeering him.

Doctor: Octavia trying to regain her balance by pulling herself up with the turnbuckle. Flam is at the opposite turnbuckle measuring his attack, he runs over and delivers a devastating clothesline, Octavia falls to the mat, Flam climb the turnbuckle, he's at the top. He gloat as he flies, connecting and goes for the cover, 1, 2, Octavia kicks out, Flam is flabbergasted. And right so, I would have thought that would have done the trick.

Derpy: Never doubt a determined person like Octavia out too quickly Doctor; she wants to beat them badly, especially after what they did to her stable. Flam picks her up and pushes her against the ropes, he launches her to the other side, she bounce back, Flam ducks down to catch her, but instead is met with her kick, she goes back bounces of the ropes again, but this time Flam calculate her arrival and lands a spine buster on her. Flam is showing off and taunting to the audience, jeers all around. He looks down at her, taunting, he pick her up, but wait, Octavia slaps his face, and goes on to assault him. She beats him into the turnbuckle she running to the opposite side. Uh-oh, she's warming up, the fan's are loving this. It's time for the concerto kick, she runs. Ouch, she is met with only the turnbuckle, her leg is holding on, but she seems out of it. Flim pulled his brother out of the way before she connected; this is giving him time to recover. The ref is warning Flim not to interfere or risk disqualifying his brother. Flim is arguing with the ref.

Doctor: Oh boy this isn't good, Octavia is holding on to the turnbuckle but Flam is taking advantage of the distracted ref. He grabs Octavia and brings her to the ropes, he's rubbing her eyes against them and now he's choking her with them. These are all illegal moves but the ref is distracted so is catching none of this. The crowd is booing his performance in the ring. Now Flam is about to finish the job. Flam sets Octavia against the ropes; he's tying her arms up so she can't move. He taunts as he set up for the move their Stable calls the Super Seedy Cider Squeezie 6000. He's revving up. Wait the fans are cheering, what's going on, Flam is confused too.

Derpy: Outside the ring, Flim was taking down outside, by an unlikely ally. DJ Pon-3 Came and assaulted Flim outside the ring. While he was distracting the ref, DJ came and attacked from behind taking him down to the mat. Flam is looking on in anger, he's yelling at DJ. She has her hand up as her foot is on top of an unconscious Flim.

(DJ Pon-3 rocks her head and bounces her raises hand, as the crowd chants in rhythm, "Wub, Wub, Wub!")

Doctor: Flam isn't happy but he should be paying attention to Octavia. He turns around and Octavia meets him with a crescent kick as she unties herself and come to the other side of the ropes. Flam goes down and Octavia sees her moment. The crowd knows what's happening next. Octavia measures, she motioning her bow across her cello. And she jumps off the top rope. Here it is, the String Trio! It connects! She goes for the cover, 1, 2, 3! That's it. The bell rings! The crowd is cheering. Octavia got revenge for her fallen comrades.

Mayor: Here is you winner. Octavia Melody!

Derpy: You can bet she's high on herself right now. What a victory! Her Ensemble gotta be watching this and loving it. She's looking over at her unlikely assistant. DJ Pon-3 Claps in approval of her victory. Wonder what made her want to help Octavia?

Doctor: Whatever the reason, you know, she as happy as Octavia is. Well coming up next is a Fillyweight match between Angel Bunny vs. Snips, and I assure you it will be fantastic!

Derpy: Angel Bunny may be boastful, but he has proven himself time and time again in the ring. He has taken all comers big and small, and never back down from a challenge. From Fluttershy's escort to two-time Fillyweight champion, and he wants it back.

Doctor: For now though, he will take on Snips of the pair "Snips and Snails," to quote, "Warm up." Angel Bunny proves he can walk the walk and talk the talk.

(Snips theme plays, fans cheer lightly as Snips and Snails enters, the bell rings a couple of times.)

Mayor: The following match is for one fall, introducing first, accompanied by his partner Snails, from Ponyville. Snips!

Derpy: Seems confident he can take on Angel Bunny and beat him easily, maybe his pride will get the better of him here. Hard to say, Angel Bunny got the proof to show for it, but Snips, ehh…

(Angel Bunny's theme play. Fans cheer loudly as Angel enters. )

Mayor: And his opponent, from Everfree Forrest. Angel Bunny!

Doctor: That's one ferocious Bunny, don't want to cross him. I know he's not as big as our other competitors, but he's fierce. Snips better be careful of him.

(The ref speaks to the competitors, he signal the start of the match, the bell rings.)

Doctor: And here we go, the two competitors stare each other down. Wait, Angel Bunny just raised his finger. What's he doing?

(Angel pulls something out of his pocket.)

Doctor: He's pulling out his phone?

(Angel uses the camera at Snips and begins to type in his phone as if he's messaging someone. Snips and Snails are confused. Angel holds his finger up at him as he continues typing.)

Doctor: He is showing no respect for Snips right now, just messaging away on his phone. What a character.

Derpy: Well if you had as many wins as he does, he has no need to wrestle others. Snips is angry, he's stomping the ground to get his attention but to no avail. Snips had it, he's going after him. He runs, Oh! Angel moved at the last second and Snips run head first into the turnbuckle. Angel is still messaging as he come over to Snips. He's tapping his toes. The fans are loving this. There he goes, the Thumper Stomp on Snips. He's repeatedly stomping on him.

Doctor: Snips is not moving. Angel Bunny is on the top of the turnbuckle. He puts away his phone as he taunts. The crowd cheering because they know what's coming. He jumps off and there he goes. The Bunny hop! Both feet connecting to Snips' chest. He brings out his phone again as he takes a selfie with Snips on the ground. He places his foot on him. The ref goes for the count, 1,2, 3! Game over, Angel wins again.

Mayor: Here's your winner, Angel Bunny!

Derpy: Well that was kinda anti-climatic if I can say so, but I guess he wants better things, like another shot at the Fillyweight title. And I can't blame him, Snips is just a steeping stone to him.

Doctor: Speaking of stones, where was Snails? He didn't do anything to help his tag partner. It think Snips is approaching him now about it.

 **Snips:** Dude, where were you? You were suppose to be my support.

 **Snails:** I was, I supported you throughout this match. Cheering you on.

Snip: Ugh, not that kind of support, whatever let's go.

Doctor: Well then, that's team support, I guess?

Derpy: Yeah…

Doctor: Any who we now join Hall of Famer, Granny Smith as she interview Discord as he prepares for his match tonight.

 **Granny Smith:** Thank ya Doc, I'm here with Discord to get his thoughts about the match ahead. Discord, do ya feel ya can beat Cadence, especially after yer defeat to her at The Equestrian Games?

Discord: Puh-lease. It's certain. The main reason I lost is because I faced two people instead of one. Now that the odds are even, I can play by my rules. Cadence may think she has the edge over me because of her win. It's funny to think she can beat me twice, last time was a fluke. I will win this time and I'll show her, Chaos Reigns!

(Discord walks away.)

Granny: Uh, back to you Doc.

Doctor: Thank you Granny, coming up next, Tag action coming up to determine who will advance for a chance to Challenge Lyra and Bon-Bon for the EqCW Tag belts. Two teams proving they have the means to challenge our champions. Up next, Cranky Doodle and Steven Magnet Vs Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

(Cranky Doodle Theme Plays, The fans cheer as Cranky and Steven enters. The bell rings)

Mayor: The following tag team contest, is for one fall, and will determine the NO. One Contender for the EqCW Tag Belts at Ponyville Days. Introducing first, the team of Cranky Doodle and Steven Magnet!

Doctor: If you want to talk about an odd pairing, talk to these two. Cranky has a history of wrestling under his belt, so it's no doubt he will be a future Hall of Famer. However, his stubborn attitude keeps him going strong in the face of a younger and audacious new generation. However, he shows, age is only a number. Beating Newcomers like, Miss Pommel, Maud Pie, and even Zephyr Breeze.

Derpy: So it's surprises every one when he takes Steven Magnet as a tag team partner. Not as experience as Cranky, Steven has proven himself in the ring, already holding the Interkingdom title once, winning over Rarity. Cranky seems to have taken Steven under his wing to learn his style of wrestling.

(Cranky and Steven enters the ring. They whisper to one another. Rainbow Dash Theme plays, the fans cheer. Rainbow Dash enters quickly, with Applejack following behind at a normal pace. Rainbow poses and shows off to the crowd as they cheer for her.)

Mayor: And their opponents, Residing in Ponyville, they represent the Stable of "The Elements of Harmony," Applejack and Rainbow Dash!

Derpy: Here's two you like to see in the ring, whether their competing together, or against each other. You know it's a match you'll never forget.

Doctor: Indeed Derpy, Rainbow has an impressive record of wins over many greats, and has show amazing agility and technique when it comes to her in-ring style. Many of her opponents are left guessing on her next move. As for Applejack, coming from a line of fine wrestlers. Like Granny Smith, her brother Big Macintosh, she making a name for herself, now even her little sister, Applebloom is competing in the Fillyweight division.

(Rainbow and AJ enters the Ring. The teams head to their corners. The ref speaks to both teams, explaining the rules, then calls for the start of the match, the bell rings.)

Derpy: Looks like Steven and Rainbow are starting here. Rainbow is moving keeping Steven on his heels. Here she comes. She locks arms with him as they move to the ropes, she tosses Steven, he bounce off the rope. Rainbow goes for the drop kick, but Steven anticipating it, duck and rolls behind her leaving Rainbow flat on her back. Rainbow hops back up, but just in time to meet his boot. Steven has Dash on the ground, he bounces off the ropes and elbow drops on top. Goes for the cover, 1, no, Dash kicks out. Steven picks her up. He sets her head up between his legs, and grabs her waist, looking for a pile driver. He lifts her up and down they go. Rainbow hits her head on the mat.

Doctor: Not looking good for Rainbow but its good for Steven as he climbs the turnbuckle. He measure the distance, he jumps with his legs in front, and connects with a leg drop across her body. He goes for the cover again. 1, and again Dash kicks out. Steven is mesmerized by her tenacity. He's setting her up for another pile driver. He lifts her up, but wait, Rainbow Dash, Flips up and over Steven, grabbing his neck and going for the neck breaker counter. Steven falls to the floor, Rainbow crawls to her corner and tags AJ, and in she goes. She takes advantage of the fallen Steven with a swift drop kick onto him. She goes for the cover, 1,2, kick out by Steven.

Derpy: Cranky is looking on at his partner as he struggles to get up, AJ helps him to his feet. Now she's delivering some swift kick to his legs. Trying to weaken them. AJ is known well for her powerful legs, after all her signature move, the Apple Buck sent many of her opponents to the Hospital with broken ribs. AJ grapples Steven and locks him in for a vertical suplex, she lifts him up and drops him on his back. Steven has to be feeling that. AJ for the cover again. 1, 2, Steven kicks out again.

Doctor: Look at Rainbow Dash, she's bouncing out the outside of the ring wanting to come in again. Her hand is reaching out for AJ tag. AJ is watching her, she makes the tag and Rainbow climbs the turnbuckle. She jumps, landing a senton drop on Steven. Steven is in pretty bad shape. He needs to tag Cranky to stand a chance of surviving against these two. Rainbow Dash picks up Steven and tosses him to a corner. She follows suit and body slams him against the turnbuckle. Cranky isn't happy with this, he's yelling at Rainbow, and she's arguing back. But maybe this is all Cranky's plan as Steven picks himself up and launches himself toward AJ, knocking off the ropes and onto the Barricades. Rainbow still distracted by Cranky, doesn't see any of this happening. Steven come from behind and delivers a leg drop to the back of Rainbow. Knocking her into their corner. Steven reaches out to Cranky, they make the tag and now Cranky makes his move.

Derpy: Rainbow Dash hits the corner hard and is at the mercy of Cranky. Cranky prepares her for his signature move. He picks her up over his head, holding her high above him. And he drops her to the ground. Rainbow's face bounces off the mat and she lays there semi-conscious. Cranky prepares his body for the Cranky Doodle Dandy submission. He stands over her, pulling back her right and left arms. One foot on her back, and pulls. There it is. Rainbow is screaming in pain. He's pulls as hard as he can. The ref is checking on her, making sure she's alright, asking if she wants to submit. Put she yelling "No! No!" Cranky applying more pressure to Rainbow Dash.

Doctor: Steven is cheering for his partner as he watches. Wait, Steven was pulled from ringside by AJ. She pulled him down and they're brawling outside the ring. Cranky is unhappy about this as he let's go of Rainbow yelling at her. He's distracting her as he did with Rainbow, and here come Steven. Oh! She catches him with the Applebuck. Meeting her boot and falls hard. Cranky is furious yelling as AJ. Meanwhile, Rainbow had time to recover, comes from behind Cranky, and delivers a German suplex. The crowds cheer, they see her opportunity, now so does Rainbow. AJ Points to the turnbuckle near Cranky and signal for the finale ultimo. Rainbow climbs the turnbuckle. She taunt with a wicked air-guitar solo, she jumps flipping in the air! She connects the Sonic Rainboom on Cranky and goes for the pin. 1, 2, 3! That's it! The team of Rainbow and AJ sigh in relief over their victory and celebrate, as they have the chance to challenge Lyra and Bon-Bon for the Tag titles.

Derpy: This is exciting, I'm so happy for them!

Mayor: Here are your Winners, Applejack and Rainbow Dash!

Derpy: Hope Lyra and Bon-Bon are taking notes, because those two are their opponent at Ponyville Days. For now, the crowd cheers their victors.

(Scene changes to Princess Celestia and Luna Speaking to one another in their office, a faint cheer can be heard from the crowd. There's a knock on their door, the two look and turn back to each other.)

Celestia: We'll talk more about this announcement later Luna.

(Celestia puts away a piece of Paper.)

Celestia: Come in!

(The door opens and Twilight Sparkle enters, another faint cheer is heard.)

Celestia: Twilight, I'm so happy you're here, Sorry I couldn't celebrate your victory at the Equestrian Games, business to run, but I'm so proud of what you've accomplished.

Twilight: Thank you Celestia, hello Luna. It's alright, you are a busy woman after all. Beside my friends were there to celebrate, so it's all good. If anything, I came to speak to you about my title defense coming up at Ponyville Days and hope I can get some pointers.

Luna: Ah yes, your title defense. I know your worried Twilight, but everything will be fine. I assure you so long as you have the confidence and the stride of a champion, you will never lose, just give it your all and you will never fall.

Celestia: My sister is right Twilight, you have grown from just my student to becoming more. It wouldn't surprise me if you were on your way to win the EqCW Championship belt.

Twilight: Oh, well I don't think I'm there yet, but it's flattering to think about.

Celestia: I know your worried about your opponent as the match to determine a contender is up next. But you are a smart wrestler, you will know what to do when the time comes. Whether you win or lose, I will be proud of you always.

Twilight: Thank you Celestia.

(Back to Doctor and Derpy)

Doctor: Kind words from our boss, and Twilight's teacher. You know, I could see Twilight as Champion one day.

Derpy: I agree, coming up next is the match to determine a NO.1 Contender for the Interkingdom Match. Big Macintosh Vs Daring-Do Vs Sapphire Shores Vs Cheese Sandwich.

Doctor: At the Equestrian Games, Twilight won the title in a four-way match against Photo Finish, Limestone Pie, and Ahuizotl. The title was vacated prior to the Equestrian Games, due to the repeating cheating tactics of both Prince Blueblood and Prince Rutherford. Both know for their tricky and shameful techniques, they constantly cheated allowed them to win the title back and forth for four straight months. Princess Luna said enough and vacated the title, allowing the best of a tournament to compete for the title. With Twilight's victory, she now has no contender to compete, and that's why we are here tonight. One of these four competitors will have a chance for the opportunity at gold.

(Daring-Do Theme Plays, The crowd cheers as she enters, walking toward the ring.)

Mayor: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, back from deep in the heart of the jungle, Daring-Do!

Derpy: Daring-Do is certainly going down in history as a Hall of Famer, Three Interkingdom Title Wins, Five EqCW Championships, and has taken on more than her fair share of greats over the years. He impressive conviction to chase the thrill has given her move than motivation to fight on. Perhaps one match she was most famous for was the ladder match against Ahuizotl, when she won the Interkingdom title, with one arm broken. She is favored to win this match.

(Big Macintosh Theme plays, fans cheer as he enters, Walking to the ring.)

Mayor: Next competitor, from Ponyville, residing in Sweet Apple Acres, Big Macintosh!

Doctor: Macintosh has certainly lived up to his family name. Having won multiple times and earning both the Tag Belt and EqCW Championship Twice, he's looking to claim the Interkingdom Title to truly make his mark on the wrestling world. You think Applejack's Applebuck hurts, then you don't want Mac to hit you.

(Sapphire Shores Theme Plays, Crowd Cheers as she dances in and poses before making her way to the ring.)

Mayor: Coming in next, from Canterlot, she is the Diva of Pop, Sapphire Shores!

Derpy: Her baluster the charts, but what's more impressive than her four platinum records, is her in-ring skill. Her Glamour Pop slam is a devastating technique of aerial and flexibility maneuvers taking an opponent hard to the ground for a three count. Her wins in the ring is impressive too, having the second longest winning streak, next to Granny Smith.

(Cheese Sandwich theme plays, Confetti shoot from the stage and Cheese Sandwich jumps in carrying Boneless in his hand, swing him wildly as the fans cheer. He runs to the ring excited.)

Mayor: And Finally, Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Boneless, It's Cheese Sandwich!

Doctor: When there's confetti, you know what it means, it's Pinkie Pie. However, when there's confetti and a rubber chicken, then it's Cheese Sandwich. An impressive if not strange competitor in the ring. Having one the Interkingdom title once, and having the third longest Tag Title Reign in history. He shares that honor with former Tag Partner, Pinkie Pie. Unlike Pinkie Pie, however, he holds his own well in the Battle Royal at the Friendship Games, holding the record of 13 eliminated opponents.

(The ref is speaking to each competitor in the ring, explaining the rules, he calls for the start of the match, the bell rings)

Derpy: And we're off! Sapphire takes a running start at Daring-Do, clobbering her at the turnbuckle. She knows she the one to look out for as Daring-Do held the title before. Cheese and Macintosh lock arms as they jockey for control. Cheese however kick Macintosh's ribs, making him reel over, setting him up for a spinning DDT. Daring-Do managed to get Sapphire off her, and Cheese takes Sapphire by surprise with an elbow to the back of her head and she goes down. Daring-Do makes a run at Cheese, he moves out of the way, she bounces off the rope and jumps on top of her opponent in a body slam, taking him to the ground. She gets back up and so does Macintosh. He holds Daring-Do from behind and delivers an elbow to her backside, bring her to her knees. Macintosh, runs to the ropes behind her and bounces off and drops kick her back, and she goes down hard. Macintosh Legs are impressive, the Apple live up to his family name for sure. Macintosh delivers a few stomps to his fallen competitors. First Daring, then Cheese, and now approaching Sapphire. He stomps, wait a minute. His foot is caught by Sapphire, She hold one as she lifts herself up. She twirls down, bringing Macintosh Down. She gets up to strike a pose and shows off a few dance moves.

Doctor: She's celebrating now, but she still has to pick up the pin-fall. She gets right back to the action, Picking up Cheese and brings him to the turnbuckle. She settling him up for an enzuguri, there she goes. Wait, Cheese caught her and delivers a power bomb, he goes for the pin, 1, 2, and both Macintosh and Daring-Do stop the count. Working together, they take Cheese and drag him to the center of the ring, Macintosh delivers a gut punch and Daring-Do delivers a running bulldog, dropping cheese to the mat. Macintosh and Daring-Do stare at each other, looking to take advantage of the fallen Cheese. The lock arms and it seems Macintosh is pushing Daring-Do to the ropes. They continue to struggle. Whoa! Sapphire Shores Comes from behind and flips them over the rope to the ground outside the ring. Both land on their feet, albeit a bit dizzy. Sapphire runs bouncing off the ropes and she suicide dives through the rope and onto Macintosh and Daring-Do. What a move! Sapphire happy with her work drags Daring-Do back into the ring, but wait for them both is Cheese, as he baseballs slides them both outside the ring. Both Sapphire and Daring-Do feels the after effect of that impact, both groaning on the ground. Cheese is elated to the situation at hand. All of his opponents are lying on the ground, he can take one and pick up the win. He grabs Macintosh and drags him back in, Wait, his head is hanging outside the ring. Cheese climbs back up, and it seems he's measuring him up. Oooh, he delivers a leg drop across his neck, almost like a guillotine. Macintosh is reeling in the ring. Cheese climbs back in to get the pin. Wait! Macintosh was playing possum and rolled up Cheese into the pin. 1, 2, kick out by Cheese. Clever move by Macintosh, but sadly didn't work.

Derpy: Macintosh is trying to get the higher ground, both men are up. They lock arms again, and Macintosh grabs Cheese and delivers a Belly-To-Belly Suplex. Cheese drop but gets back up and runs at him again. He's caught and another Belly-to-Belly. Cheese is up and at it again, and he's caught in another. He's finally down, Macintosh sneers at his handy work, but he had better be careful, from behind. Daring-Do delivers a kick to his jaw and he goes down. She runs to the turnbuckle and prepares to fly. She leaps into a body splash onto Macintosh, and covers for the pin 1, 2, Sapphire pulled Daring-Do off him and back out of the ring. The two begins to exchange blows. Neither one gaining an inch of ground. Macintosh gets up and looks at the action outside. He turns around, Cheese is running at him, going for a Party Cannon Spear, but Macintosh Catches him and sends him flying over the ropes and onto the women outside. All three are down. Macintosh seizes the opportunity and drags Sapphire back into the ring going for the cover. 1, 2, she kicked out! He does she has energy after that collision outside?

Doctor: Your guess is as good as mine Derpy. Macintosh is stunned as well. He picks her up and bounces her against the ropes, He grabs her and lefts her in the air. Whoa! She countered him and elbowed him as she came down. Macintosh seems a bit dazed. Sapphire is setting up, she going for the Glamour pop slam. Wait a minute, Cheese just delivered a Party Cannon Spear to Sapphire, and she is down! Cheese gloats but that's short lived as Macintosh delivers his Applebuck to Cheese, dropping him to the mat. This maybe Macintosh's chance. Hold up, Daring-Do comes running in. She grabs Macintosh's head and drags it to the ropes. She jumps on to them, still holding on to Macintosh, Back flips and delivers her Daring Strike. Macintosh is down, she goes for the cover. 1, 2, 3! That's it, Daring-Do has another chance at the Interkingdom title at Ponyville Days!

Mayor: Here is your winner, Daring-Do!

Derpy: The fans are ecstatic, what a win for her. Having endured not one, not two, but three opponents to get another chance at glory. Twilight better be watching, she is taking on a Veteran to the title.

Doctor: Indeed, good luck to both, now Strap-in as we prepare for our final match, Discord vs. Princess Cadence, for the EqCW Championship Belt. Announced earlier this Evening, Cadence offered Discord his rematch, on the grounds that whomever wins, will face Queen Chrysalis at Ponyville Days.

Derpy: Speaking of the Queen, our colleague Granny Smith is with her to talk about her upcoming match at Ponyville Days. Granny, what's the word?

(Scene changes to Granny Smith Surrounded by changelings, she stands next to Chrysalis)

Granny: Thanks Derpy, I'm here with her Majesty to get her insights, Queenie who would ya rather face at Ponyville Days?

Chrysalis: Honestly, it doesn't matter, who ever it is, they will bow down to me, when I raise that belt over my head in victory.

 **Changelings:** HISSSSSSSSSS!

Granny: Erm, you had a rivalry with Cadence for a long time, almost stealing her husband, and many time she's beaten you, do ya think you can beat her this time?

Chrysalis: What kind of question is that?! You dare doubt my abilities?!

Changelings: HISSSSSSSSSS!

Chrysalis: Least you forgot, I beat her one my first day here, she never saw me coming. She forgets she dealing with a true monster. She maybe princess, but I am Queen!

Changelings: HISSSSSSSSSS!

(Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings leave)

Granny: Umm…Back to you fellers.

(Back to Doctor and Derpy)

Doctor: Thanks again Granny, Coming up, the Main Event, Discord vs. Princess Cadence. This match is for the EqCW Championship Title belt. The winner will face Queen Chrysalis at Ponyville Days.

Derpy: Princess Cadence set the match up herself after a heated confrontation earlier this evening with Discord and Chrysalis, but now she giving them both the chance to earn the title once again, following their Equestria Games match a few nights back.

(Discord them plays, mix of cheers and jeers as Discord enters the arena. He stands and chuckles a bit as he walks to the ring.)

Mayor: The following contest is set for one fall, and is for the EqCW Championship Belt. Introducing first, from the other side, Discord!

Doctor: This is one man you don't want to meet eye-to-eye. Discord is master of confusion and has a tendency to cheat. But having master many submission moves, he can make his opponents either tap or go unconscious in minutes. Whether you love him or hate him, he is one dangerous opponent.

(Cadence Themes plays, she enters the arena, to loud cheers and chants of "We love you!" With Shining Armor following they walk towards the ring.)

Mayor: And his Opponent: Hailing from Canterlot, accompanied by Shining Armor, she is the EqCW Champion, Princess Mi Amore Credenza.

Derpy: Cadence to everyone out there. She gains the title Princess, winning the first Annual Royalty of the Ring at the Grand Galloping Gala event many years back. But it's a title she holds dear, though she doesn't have the power like our owner's, she still wears it with pride. Having help trained Twilight Sparkle, she proves to be the most caring wrestler we have in our presence. This is Cadence fifth title reign, and she does not want to let it go so soon. Discord will have his hands full with her none-the-less.

(The ref takes Cadence's title, he goes to explain the rules to her and Discord. He walks to the center of the ring and holds the belt, showing it to symbolize what's at stake. He swings it by the wrestlers once more to see it, before handing it off to Mayor Mare before she exits the ring. He signals for the start of the match, the bell rings.)

Doctor: And here we go, Princess Cadence and Discord runs towards one another and fist are flying. Both are trying to make some leeway. Cadence knows Discord doesn't hold back so she is giving all she got to him. Discord breaks off from Cadence and locks arms with her. He grabs her left arm and drags her down, still gripping her. I think he's trying to pull her arm out of her socket, which may be smart on Discord's part as an injury will keep her from winning the title. Cadence struggles to the ropes and grabs hold. The ref trying to get Discord to let go, and he does, unhappy as he is, he's dragging Cadence back to the center of the ring. Cadence just kicked his face and now she grabbed his foot and dropped him to the mat. Turnabout is fair play, I suppose. She is twisting his ankle, and he groaning. Wait, no he's not, he's laughing?

Derpy: What's going on with Discord? Even Cadence is confused. She tries to apply more pressure but still he laughs. What's going on? The ref is checking on him. He ducks down to check with him to see if he's alright. Discord just head butted the ref and the ref is down. A trick by Discord. He rolls back towards Cadence and trips her. She on the ground, Discord gets up and grabs her by the hair. He's taking her to the turnbuckle. Wait he's pulling something out of his pocket. He has handcuffs! He's handcuffing Cadence to the turnbuckle. This would be a Disqualification if the Ref wasn't knockout. Shining Armor jump onto the apron to save Cadence but Discord sees him coming and takes him out with an elbow. The crowd is jeering as Cadence is handcuffed to the corner by Discord's nasty trick.

Doctor: That's Discord for you, rules to him mean nothing. He's now free to do as he please now the Ref is down and Shining Armor is out of the picture. He's approaching Cadence, and he delivers a hard chop across her chest. The impact can be echoed in this arena. He delivers another, and another, folks if your seeing what I'm seeing, you know this is unsportsmanlike like conduct. He chuckles taunting her. He knee's her in the gut. Cadence is hurting, she's keeled over. Discord's plan is working to a T. He's releasing her as she drop to the mat. The ref is coming to, unaware what's happening. Discord tosses the handcuffs. He's looking down at cadence on the floor, taunting her, laughing, I hate to say this folks, but we may have a new champion. Wait a minute! Cadence grabbed Discord's head and rolled him up into a pin. The ref is counting 1,2, he kicks out. Discord is shock as is this crowd. Cadence was pummeled in the corner, but somehow had the energy to deceive and attempt to pin Discord.

Derpy: Yep. That's a true champ right there. Cadence knows sometimes to beat a dirty fighter, you have to have a few tricks up your sleeves. Cadence and Discord are back on their feet. Discord runs towards her and is met with her knee. Cadence grabs his head and does a swinging neck-breaker. She covers him for the pin. 1, 2, kick out! Cadence is gaining momentum, she take Discord to the ropes, he launches him, he bounces off, and he's met with a missile drop kick. Discord falls to the mat. Cadence see her opportunity, with Discord near the rope she can land her Cupid's arrow lion-sault from the ropes. There she goes, she hops off! Ooh! She is met with Discord knees to her stomach. She's aching. Discord is slowly getting up looking at her, with a smile on his face.

Doctor: Discord seems to be looking at the hurting Cadence. He walks up to her, he grabs her foot, bending her knee. He stomps her knee hard, and Cadence is wailing in pain. He does it again. He may try to set her up for his Chaos Theory Submission. He had many opponents tap out to that move, and he may add Cadence to the list. He's dragging her to the center of the ring. Yep, there he goes, He's got her legs, and is now twisting them into his legs and he drops to the floor. He sit's up right as he applies pressure down to her twisted legs. He grabs her ankle and twists it in his hands, completing the Chaos Theory Submission. Cadence is straining and yelling. Discord got a solid hold on her. He applies more pressure really twisting her legs up. With her hurt knee's from earlier, you know that's playing a factor in this match. Cadence is trying to reach the rope but to no avail, she caught.

Derpy: Cadence is reaching desperately but Discord has her. The Ref is checking on her, making sure she alright and whether or not she give's up. Cadence seems to be holding strong, but how long it will last is anyone's guess. Wait! Cadence is trying to roll over, if she can, she can reverse his submission. Cadence is trying hard to do so. She's almost there, ooh, come on Cadence, please. The fans are cheering for her. The "We Love You," chants going on. One last turn, and she reversed it! Now Discord is on the receiving end of the submission. Discord strains and wailing, the ref comes over to check on him. Discord drags himself over to the ropes and grabs them. Cadence releases him. Discord unhappy about the situation, regains his composure and go after Cadence again. He tries to grab her, but Cadence counters with a lariat across his neck, and he goes down. Cadence sees her chance. She taunts Discord at his face, she delivers the Heart-Pounding Elbow drop to his chest. Discord is down. Cadence lines him up. She runs to the ropes, and bounces back. The Cupid's Arrow connects! She goes for the pin. 1, 2, 3!

(The bell rings and the crowd goes wild.)

Derpy: She retains!

Mayor: Here's your winner, and still your EqCW Champion, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza!

Doctor: What a match! Shining Armor comes in to check on Cadence, the Ref bringing her belt over to her. She grabs it and hugs it. Shining is helping her up as they celebrate a successful retention. The fans are loving this, Discord however isn't pleased, but there's nothing he can do about it now. He had his rematch and now Cadence will face Chrysalis at Ponyville Days.

Derpy: Speak of the devil looks whose on top of the ramp.

(Queen Chrysalis is slowly clapping for Cadence, her Changelings behind her. Cadence and Shining Armor look at her direction.)

Doctor: Look at them shooting Daggers at one another. Their rivalry come to a head, as they meet once again, this time, for gold.

Derpy: I can't wait, I wish Ponyville Days was here already.

Doctor: In time, Derpy, for now, as the night winds down. We hope you enjoyed the show, catch at Lunar Takedown in a couple of weeks, then live in Ponyville a week later for Ponyville Days. Til then, I'm the Doctor!

Derpy: And I'm Derpy!

Doctor and Derpy: Fight on! Good night!


End file.
